


Sunrise, Sunset

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by , who wanted a time stamp for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/18604.html">30 Nights of Day</a>, one week into their regular routine, sunrise instead of a sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise, Sunset

_"Just because I'm sleeping with you doesn't mean you're allowed to wake me up at ungodly-- Oh. _Oh._"_

Rodney had been talking _animatedly_\--John would call it ranting, but that's not a word a kind and loving boyfriend (seriously? Boyfriend?) should use about his. . . ranting boyfriend--since the moment John had pulled the covers off of the bed and told Rodney to wake up.

To his credit, Rodney could go from dead asleep to wide awake in .02 seconds--being called on to save the day (and more likely than not, the planet) wasn't exactly a job that allowed for a snooze button-- and this time had been no different.

"There had better be an emergency, John," Rodney had warned, grabbing a jacket from where it had been thrown over a chair and stepping into a pair of trainers. "I don't hear any alarms and given the track pant and t-shirt ensemble, I'm guessing it was a fun run that made you break a sweat."

"Just come on," John said more than a little impatiently. They didn't have a lot of time.

After the quite unexpected (for the Milky Way residents at least) month of sunlight and all of the changes--from work schedules to more than a few blossoming relationships--that had come with it, Atlantis was only a week back into their normal routine. The corridors were abandoned for the most part at such an early hour, and so John didn't worry about anyone overhearing the personal and intimate details--which were alternating between threats for waking Rodney up and promises of what they could do, what Rodney would do, if they could just go back to bed--that Rodney was sharing as John walked him down the hallway, his hand resting on the small of Rodney's back.

When they were just outside the doors to the balcony off of the gateroom, John stopped.

"Rodney," John said, turning and grabbing the front of Rodney's shirt and kissing him quiet. "Please shut up."

"You couldn't have showered before dragging me out of bed, could you? You taste like salt." John heard the slightest softening of Rodney's voice. "Just because I'm sleeping with you doesn't mean you're allowed to wake me up at ungodly-- Oh. _Oh._"

The doors to the balcony slid open and even from the doorway, they could see the brilliant colors that had begun to spread across the sky. The blue-black of the night and the last handful of stars faded into veins of colors and light.

Rodney walked out onto the balcony and John hung back for a moment, watching Rodney's face as he took in the sunrise.

"Wow. Okay, so maybe this--" Rodney realized that John wasn't beside him and he stopped, looking behind him and seeing John leaning in the doorway with a smile John knew was indulgent and probably more than a little dopey.

"--this was worth dragging me out of bed at a truly ungodly hour, but only if you come here instead of skulking and staring."

John pushed off from the doorway and took Rodney's outstretched hand. They leaned, forearms resting against the railing, fingers entwined, and watched the sun rise up from the ocean.

"Thanks," Rodney said, all traces of his earlier huff gone, replaced by what sounded a lot like happy contentment.

John looked over and decided that Rodney in the light of the sunrise was something he could spend a lifetime watching and other poetic and rather sappy thoughts that made him question the narcotic qualities of sunlight.

"Anytime." Rodney leaned forward, and just before they could kiss, John said, "I thought I tasted like salt."

"You do. And I have morning breath. It's a trade off."

"Can't argue with that," John agreed laughing as he leaned in to meet Rodney's smiling, waiting mouth.


End file.
